


Szokujący dzień

by Olix



Series: prompty [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitter Louis, Liam ma dziecko, M/M, ale inne, cała reszta ssie, tak na dobrą sprawę to tylko Louis i to dziecko są ty dobrzy, totalnie to widzę, wrzucam tu bo uwielbiam pisać takiego Louisa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>na prompt: Zayn niegdyś był królem szkoły, a Liam był w nim zakochany i niezauważany. Czy coś zmieni się po kilku latach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szokujący dzień

Zayn szedł spokojnie parkiem, rozglądając się za czymś ciekawym na czym mógłby zawiesić wzrok. Niewiele było takich widoków. Zayna Malika mało co mogło zainteresować, a jednak on sam starał się nie popaść w monotonię. Stąd pomysł spaceru i ten intensywny wzrok. Ale no do jasnej cholery, czy ten świat nie mógł mu pomóc i stworzyć jakiś interesujących widoczków? Bo piknik pary zakochańców, banda bachorów bawiąca się na placu zabaw, czy płaczący chłopiec na środku ulicy wcale nie były intere… Zaraz, zaraz. To ostatnie przykuwało uwagę.

Zayn z uwagą przeszedł przez pasy, by znaleźć się bliżej dziecka. Co było błędem, bo chłopiec od razu go zauważył i przydreptał do niego. A Zayn naprawdę nie przepadał za dziećmi.  
\- Pse-pseplasam, plose pana – usłyszał cichy szloch i poczuł małą piąstkę, szarpiącą go za nogawkę spodni.   
„Ignoruj, Zayn. Ignoruj” – mówił do siebie, siląc się na obojętną minę.  
\- Wie pan moze gdzie jest mój tatuś? Bo-bo ja sie chyba zgubiłem – i malec rozpłakał się na dobre. Nawet taki dupek jak Zayn nie miał serca z kamienia, a pomoc takiemu małemu dziecku chyba raczej nie zaszkodzi jego wizerunkowi Bad boy’a, co nie?   
\- Nie wiem, gdzie jest mały, ale pomogę ci go znaleźć, okej? – powiedział Malik, schylając się do chłopca, a on energicznie pokiwał główką.   
\- A kupił mi pan lody? – zapytał już nieco rozpromieniony maluch.  
-A tata by ci kupił? – odpowiedział pytaniem Zayn, lekko się uśmiechając.  
Chłopiec pokazał w zamian swój szczerbaty uśmiech. Ten dzieciak był po prostu rozkoszny. Pomimo obaw, Malik zgodził się pomóc chłopcu. A nóż jego tatuś będzie w typie Zayna. „Nie można być sceptycznym – pamiętaj, Zayn” – powiedział sobie w myślach, idąc w kierunku budki z lodami.  
***  
Liam był wyczerpany po dzisiejszym dniu w pracy. Kto by pomyślał, że stanie za kasą w zoologicznym może być aż tak stresujące? W dodatku przeżył lekki szok, gdy dotarło do niego, że to co brał do lokowaną głowę jego byłej Danielle, było w rzeczywistości nieogolonym pudlem z trwałą. Gdyby jednak było inaczej, to stanowiłby to wielce krępującą sytuacje, po tym jak Dan opuściła jego i Stevena, by robić karierę. Dla Liama była ona martwa, a raczej szczytem marzeń nie było spotkanie w swoim miejscu pracy trupa. Był to, więc bardzo nieprzyjemny dzień. Liam nie mógł się doczekać by dotrzeć w końcu do domu, wyściskać swojego syna i legnąć się z nim na kanapie. Chciał po prostu spokojnie spędzić popołudnie, a na drodze do jego planów stanęła awaria winda, która jak na złość nie chciała się usunąć poprzez natarczywe klikanie w przycisk przywoływania i ignorowania karteczki z informacją „Awaria”. Liam z głośnym westchnieniem skierował się w stronę schodów, przeklinając pod nosem wszystko co przyszło mu do głowy, rozpoczynając od za wysokich stopni, na niesymetrycznych plamkach w kamiennych schodach kończąc. Z popsutym już do końca nastrojem, doczłapał się na ósme piętro, wypluwając po drodze płuca. Ciepła kanapa i towarzystwo jego syna było teraz dla niego wybawieniem.  
\- Steve! Urwisie mały, gdzie jesteś? – zawołał od progu, ale w zamian odpowiedziało mu głośne chrapanie dobiegające z jego sypialni. Ze zmarszczoną miną, Liam ruszył w tamtym kierunku, a to co zastał zabrało resztki jego anielskiej cierpliwości.   
Na JEGO łóżku, w JEGO pościeli, przykryty JEGO kołdrą, leżała sobie niańka JEGO syna, zwana potocznie Louisem Tomlinsonem, lub jeszcze zdrobnialej Kompletnie Nieodpowiedzialny I Zdeprawowany Idiota Jakiego Świat Widział. Co bardziej makabryczne – Stevena nigdzie nie było widać.   
-Lou, sukinsynu, gdzie mój syn, do kurwy nędzy?! – wrzasnął Liam, zabierając przyjacielowi kołdrę, a raczej ją z niego zdzierając.   
\- No jak to gdzie, leży tu przecież, a teraz daj mi spać – mruknął przez sen Tomlinson, szukając po omacku ciepłej kołderki. Liam z przerażeniem w oczach patrzył na zachowanie mężczyzny.  
\- Louis, do jasnej cholery, otwórz te swoje zacne gałki oczne, przetrzyj i odpowiedz jeszcze raz: Gdzie jest mój syn? – zapytał Liam, siląc się na spokój.   
Louis zrobił tak jak mu powiedziano, po czym zerwał się nagle, jakby coś ugryzło go w pośladek.   
\- Nie ma! Liam, nie ma Steve’ego! – powiedział przestraszony, patrząc na przyjaciela  
\- No co ty, Sherlock’u. O to się właśnie pytam. Gdzie on jest? Lepiej, żebyś znał odpowiedź – zapytał jeszcze raz Liam.  
\- Jezu Liam, jesteś jakiś dziwny. Twój syn zaginął, a tobie pytania tylko w głowie! Zbieraj się, trzeba go znaleźć! – mówił Louis, zbierając po drodze swój sweter i porozrzucane buty.   
W tym momencie, tę iście małżeńską kłótnie przerwał dzwonek do drzwi. Oboje się po sobie popatrzyli.   
\- To twoje mieszkanie – mruknął Lou, a Liam cierpliwie podszedł do klamki. To co zobaczył po otworzeniu drzwi, zszokowało go jak nic dzisiejszego dnia.  
-Ceść tato. Pac co mam –powiedział jak gdyby nigdy nic, szczęśliwy Steven, trzymając w dłoni kolorowego loda – Zayn mi go kupił. On mówi, ze cie zna, wies? – mruknął i wyminął zdezorientowanego Liama, podbiegając do Louisa – Pac wujku co mam! – ale Liam już go nie słuchał. Patrzył teraz na zniewalająco piękną twarz, którą znał tak dobrze i która z niczym przyjemnym mu się nie kojarzyła. Zayn Malik. Jego szkolne przekleństwo, stał sobie w JEGO progu, po przyprowadzeniu JEGO dziecka, które zaginęło przez JEGO głupiego przyjaciela. Musiał ograniczyć akcentowanie swoich przynależności.   
-Umm, cześć? Ja tego, no… - zaczął wytłumaczenia Zayn - Przyprowadziłem twojego syna, bo… Spotkałem go w parku i on był zagubiony i płakał i był sam, no i ja się o niego zmartwiłem, ale wiesz co – ty nie jesteś za bardzo odpowiedzialny. Tak zostawiać dziecko samo na ulicy?! To jest.. to jest… Tęskniłem – zakończył swoją wypowiedź Mulat, tępo przyglądając się swoim butom. Liam pomyślał, że jest totalnym idiotą.  
\- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale ja też Zi –mruknął i podniósł wzrok na brązowe oczy Malika. To co w nich zobaczył zrekompensowało mu wszystkie lata tych przykrości, których nie szczędził sobie Król Szkoły Malik. Miał nadzieje nie zgubić tego spojrzenia.


End file.
